


Overflow

by ReaperOfAngels



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperOfAngels/pseuds/ReaperOfAngels
Summary: Marinette starts getting an overflow of magic from not using it as often as she should. Chat Noir gets rid of the excess from using his abilities during Akumas. But Ladybug's Luck Charm and Miraculous Cure won't cut it - she has to find a way to get rid of the access magic before it gets uncontrollable.





	1. Catmint and Fireflies

"Marinette." Tikki hissed. Marinette just shook her head, curling up in on herself. Tikki groaned in annoyance. "Marinette, Chat Noir gets it all out in battle when he uses cataclysm, but just restoring things and using Lucky Charm will not relieve the stress! You have to use the magic or eventually, it'll just release and you won't be able to control it!" 

Marinette whimpered. "But Tikki, it's not _normal_ for a teenager to just make flowers bloom from just the touch of their fingers! At least not in this day and age! People are gonna call me a freak!" She looked to her kwami, an odd sense of panic filling her eyes. Tikki sighed and floated down to her. "It's not _just_ flowers, Marinette. You can create other things too! But because you're still new to it, it just creates plant life. You'll learn how to control it, I promise, but _not using it_ is the worst thing you could do to yourself in this situation!" Tikki pleaded with Marinette, as she had been doing for the past few hours. All this drama began a couple weeks ago when Ladybug had stepped on some grass while talking to a journalist, and irises started to sprout up like weeds.  She had freaked out enough for the internet to have fodder for _weeks_. While it  was cooling down, people on the Ladyblog were still going a little crazy over it. Since then, Marinette had completely avoided parks and just any grass or plant life whatsoever and denied its very existence. It wasn't helping that the repressed magic was starting to make small weeds and flowers sprout up through cracks in the concrete. 

Marinette slowly sat up, looking more unsure than Tikki had ever seen her, and that was certainly saying something. Tikki smiled reassuringly. "Come on. You have those flowers and herbs on your balcony that you've been trying to grow since forever. Let's focus your energy on that!" She said, and Marinette's eyes lit up a little. She still hesitated, but she did climb up the ladder and up past her skylight, and Tikki saw that as great improvement. She flew up after her as Marinette walked up to the planter boxes lining one edge of her balcony railing, along with the ones below the railings, and a couple hooks that held potted flowers that had never grown. She looked to Tikki, who nodded a little. "Go on." She smiled.

The ravenette looked uncertainly at one of the planters. It was supposed to have basil in it, and she was going to let her parents use it in their baking, but it didn't work out. She walked forward, reaching out. She hesitated right before she placed her finger on the planter. Tikki sighed and floated over, gently grabbing her hand, looking up at Marinette with her big blue eyes. Marinette swallowed uncertainly but didn't fight back as Tikki gently placed her fingers down against the soil. 

Pink sparks jumped from her fingers and turned into streams of light, lighting up the dark of the night, glowing against Marinette's features. They circled the planter for a brief second before promptly burying themselves in the moist soil. It was completely dark for a moment before a pulse of power so strong came that it made Marinette's hair lifted from its place from her shoulders and made her fairy lights rattle a little. Sprouts of green turned into thick stalks of basil with large, luscious leaves and a smell that was almost overpowering. The pink lights floated in circles around the spice. They grew bigger and bigger before the lights bounced away from the plant and going down into the next planter. Then the next one, and the next one after that. Soon her balcony was decorated with herbs green enough to challenge Adrien's eyes in vibrancy and flowers of all colors with vines hanging off the edges. Lilies, Irises, Gourdon flowers, and Rosemary filled the planters, and a chocolate vine grew to weave in and out of the railing of her balcony, filled with leaves and small, purplish flowers. Marinette put her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide in shock. It was beautiful. All of it - it was just _gorgeous._

"Tikki, I-"

"It's okay Marinette. I know it's a little overwhelming, but the magic won't always be this strong. You've just been holding it in for far too long."

Marinette shook her head and laughed a little. "No, silly. I was just going to ask if I'm the only one who's ever had this." She murmured leaning over her balcony and looking down at the plants with a soft smile.

Tikki blinked but smiled, pleasantly surprised. "No. A couple others had this ability too. I remember a holder in Egypt getting so much magic pent up that, in spite of the desert not being a good soil to work with, she made a whole oasis appear out of nowhere, freshwater lake and all. People hailed her as a goddess from the other realm." She giggled softly, and Marinette could only smile. She knew that wouldn't be the reaction of her peers to her new powers, nor would she want them to react like that, but she was feeling a little better about them, knowing other Ladybugs had to deal with this. 

* * *

Marinette smiled as she walked to school when she saw that grass wasn't sprouting up through the concrete and watched people walk by the bakery to gawk at the stark change of the bakery's appearance from yesterday. She recalled how just an hour ago, a customer came in, praising her parents on the beautiful flowers outside. Tom and Sabine had walked out, only to gawk themselves at the sudden change. It made her so happy to see her parents so ecstatic about the flowers and the "heavenly smell coming from her balcony" - all the herbs she had grown last night, she understood. People were coming in and out of the bakery more than ever with the smell and the appearance. She couldn't be happier.

Even Alya was standing at the stairs to the school and gawking at her home. "Girl, did you see your house? Look at all those lilies...!" She said, scrambling to pull out her phone. Marinette laughed. "Yeah. Everyone seems to like it. They say it smells good, too." She giggled. "That's because it does!" Alya squawked. "I can almost smell it from here! I got closer to your house earlier. Are you growing mint up on your balcony?" She looked at her, hopeful. Marinette grinned. Alya was a sucker for homemade mint tea but rarely got any since fresh mint was hard to come by that wasn't expensive as hell. "In fact, I am." Marinette winked. "You get first dibs, I promise."

Alya screamed happily and hugged Marinette just as Adrien's car pulled up to the school, and the object of Marinette's affections got out of the car, looking a little more at peace than he usually did. But that went away as soon as he sniffed. He stiffened, his eyes went wide, and his pupils dilated in a way that was hard to describe. He looked around quickly before identifying where that smell was coming from. He walked over and looked at Marinette, his eyes still wide. Marinette blinked and felt heat rise to her cheeks at having him so near, but he seemed off. 

"Marinette." He said slowly, glancing at her house again, and Marinette looked over as well. Was he going to ask about something as well? How could he smell  _anything_ from this far away? "Uh... are you growing catmint at your house?" He asked finally, looking a little hesitant.

"Catmint...?" She asked slowly, thinking for a moment. "Uh, you mean cat _nip_? Yeah, I use it to make herbal tea and put flavoring in it. Why?"

"Er, no reason." He said slowly before promptly marching up the steps to join Nino, then went inside.

Marinette and Alya both looked at one another.

"... Well, that was weird." Alya started.

"Yeah..." Marinette furrowed her brow. Why the catnip, of all things? And how could he smell that over the basil and mint?

"You spoke a whole sentence without stuttering!" Alya cried and shook Marinette's shoulder a little, startling the ravenette out of her thoughts. Then her face went red. She _had_ finished a whole sentence without screwing up, but that wasn't what was on her mind at the moment.

Oh well, she would have to come back to that minor miracle. 

* * *

Their day went on about as regularly as possible, what with all the curiosity about her home. That is till Adrien strolled up to her and Alya as they made plans for the redhead to stop by the bakery. "Uh, hey." He started, looking oddly uncomfortable. Alya blinked while Marinette tried not to panic. Alya realized and understood that far quicker than she should have, smiling up at the blonde wonder like he was just another boy - and he was, at least to Alya. "Hey, dude! What can we do for you?" She asked, that typical gleam in her eyes when she was feeling mischievous. 

Adrien smiled weakly. "Uh... Nino and I were wondering if we could join you guys at Marinette's house?

Okay, this was admittedly a little strange, Marinette's mind echoed to her. Adrien was acting uncharacteristically... shy? Was that the right word for this kind of behavior?

Alya seemed surprised by this as well and just looked to Marinette in a silent question. Marinette only smiled weakly and nodded. "Y-Yeah! That would be... g-great." She stuttered out shyly, hoping her smile didn't give away to the panic attack she was having. 

* * *

While it wasn't that long of a walk from the school to Marinette's house, Adrien didn't get there until about 30 minutes after their conversation, having to participate in a verbal battle royale over the phone with his manager and having to get his things packed up afterward, then he came running. 

Nino and Alya were already over there, talking over a cup of tea and pastries, courtesy of Tom and Sabine. But Marinette was nowhere to be seen in the apartment. He looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of a pigtail.

"Are you looking for Marinette?"

Adrien yelped, a noise too catlike to go unnoticed, jumping away and turning around, looking into Sabine's eyes with panic filling his own. Sabine just smiled innocently, not looking weirded out in the slightest by his display. Alya and Nino had both looked at them with their eyebrows quirked in a twin look of confusion and mild concern.

"She's upstairs in her room, possibly on her balcony. I'm sure she won't mind you coming in." She said with a serene smile. Adrien just nodded, slowly relaxing and edging himself away before turning around completely and going up the stairs.

Why was he acting like this? Why did he _feel_ like this? He felt like a nervous wreck, and Plagg was acting distressingly alike. His poor kwami kept sniffing and curling up in his pocket, and just generally acting very out of character. He walked up to Marinette's door and knocked a little. "Pri-... er, Marinette?"

No answer.

He knocked again. Still no answer.

Adrien quietly opened the door, finding the... alarmingly pink room empty. He looked around, then saw the skylight open. He silently walked up the ladder and peeked out the door. Adrien recoiled as a dozen heavy scents hit him. But among all the strong aromas was...

_Catmint._

His pupils dilated, and he shivered as he looked up. Marinette was sitting down off to the side, talking to... this fuzzy red thing that... kind of looked like a kwami. He watched pink sparks fell from her fingers down onto a potted, dead plant, watching as the dead plant turned a deep green and grew taller, and the single tiger lily grew vibrant orange petals and green-yellow leaves. He felt his mind get clouded. What? What was he seeing...

And that was the last thought he had before he dropped from the ladder to the short distance to her bed, passing out from his high. 

* * *

Adrien didn't wake until later that afternoon, the sun beginning to set. He was still on Marinette's balcony with Alya on the phone with... Nathalie, from what the other voice sounded like. Nino was looking worried, and Marinette was putting a soft but light blanket over one of the planters. "Eugh... where am I?" he mumbled putting his hand on his head as a mild but not entirely unpleasant headache kicked up. Nino jumped and smiled brightly. "Dude! You're awake!" He whisper-yelled. "You've been out for, like, three hours! We were worried! And you kept muttering stuff, it was super weird!" He chuckled. Alya hung up the phone and nodded in agreement. "Yeah. One of the only words that we could make out was one that you kept repeating. Uh. I think it was..."

"Princess," Marinette answered for her, a light blush staining her cheeks for a moment but it left as soon as it had come. "It was a little odd, but you seemed kinda happy. So long as you're okay?" She asked, turning to look at him with a shy smile on her face.

Adrien nodded and smiled back at the kind words and gesture Marinette gave him. "Yeah, just a bit of a headache." He murmured.

He watched as Alya and Nino shared a look before they smiled and edged to the skylight. "We'll go find something to help with that headache of yours! You two just, stay up here and keep each other company, or something! Mari make sure he doesn't fall asleep again!" Alya called all too quickly and all at once they were gone.

And he and Marinette were alone.

He didn't know what to make of what he had seen before he had passed out. He wasn't really sure what he saw, but he was sure it looked like a kwami. What did that suggest about Marinette? Should he be concerned about that? Or just let it pass? And what was that sparkly stuff that made that flower grow? He was very aware of the existence of magic - but could it be outside of the magic that kwamis gave the miraculous holders?

He was just about to ask this when a lightning bug came and landed on his finger, and he began staring at it curiously. Marinette giggled. "This year is a particularly warm year, so the fireflies came up a little higher than they usually do." She murmured, walking over and sitting down on the ground next to the lounger he was on, smiling at the little firefly before it flew up and landed on her hair. It lit up and Adrien Agreste was then acquainted with a new funny feeling. A flip in his stomach. Something he usually only got when Ladybug showed him the barest amounts of affection while out in patrol, but triple that. It was a strong feeling, something he wasn't used to. The only strong emotion he was used to having was the happiness he got tangled in when he was around Ladybug, and that was the only time he felt it. But right now, seeing her light this, so peaceful and calm with a firefly in her hair, made his stomach flutter with butterflies and his heart go light, floating up into his throat.

The only time Adrien ever got to see Marinette calm was when he came over as Chat. Never as Adrien. He loved watching her as she peacefully worked on a design that she was neither overly excited about or frustrated with. He loved watching her bask in the open but peaceful loneliness her balcony brought.

As Adrien, she stuttered and fell over herself, panicked and flustered. He had to be around her for at least 30 minutes before she calmed down, but she was still on edge for another hour or so even after that. If he even dared talk to her, she went all panicky and flustered again.

But, surround her with plants and put bugs on her, and she looked... oddly, happy. More fireflies started coming, attracted to the blackness and sweet smells of her rooftop garden. More landed on her, and her smile grew into something fond. The fireflies that had landed in her hair were blinking their lights, almost like a halo of soft yellow flashes. She looked... almost angelic. Ethereal. Otherworldly. Whatever you wanted to call it, she was beautiful.

But as soon as he realized that fact, Adrien knew it was too late to take it back. Marinette was just a lovely human being, both in personality and in physical beauty. He realized that now. For the first time, Adrien was  _seeing_ Marinette, one of his first friends, and realizing that...

He may like her more than he had originally thought.


	2. Every Girl Deserves a Makeover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets a new look by the end of the chapter; both Adrien and Chat have a difficult time processing this.

Chat Noir watched as Ladybug swung around the Akuma with a practiced grace, wrapping the person up in her magical yo-yo's string. It was at that moment that the urge came - the urge to watch something just... crumble under his paws. He figured he should do it now before the Akuma was purified, and it was unfixable. He felt the want to destroy something particularly large today, so he walked up to one of the abandoned stores, glancing around for a moment before calling for his power. He set his paw on the cornerstone and watched the grey erosion spread over the stones and windows, then watched it crumble into dust.

Chat Noir licked his lips. Adrien only ever got the urge to destroy when he was Chat Noir, _Dieu merci_. He didn't know if he could handle the powerful need for mischief and destruction as Adrien, especially with how many delicate things he had to handle. He felt a great stress roll off his shoulders as the last of the building dissolved into nothing, and he felt normal once more. It was barely two seconds later that the swarm of ladybugs washed over the destroyed building and completely replaced it. He sighed in relief.

Then Ladybug looked at him. He felt his heartbeat skip a little. He felt a blush come over him. Yeah, that feeling was definitely still there. The one he had felt for Ladybug for years. The feeling that kept him up at night, made him toss and turn and constantly check the LadyBlog, even when he knew there weren't any updates. But it was remarkably dull compared to the one that Marinette had given him just last night, and even this morning.

She had covered up the catnip plant after determining that the plant was the reason for him passing out, and even told him he might be allergic to it. He knew better, but he hadn't said anything. That was actually probably because he was too caught up in the sight of her; with a halo of fireflies and looking more peaceful than he had ever seen her. That display was almost topped this morning, though, when Marinette had come to school in about the cutest outfit he had ever seen; a blue halter sundress with a floral pattern of hibiscus, brown sandals, and - this part shocked him the most - the lucky charm he had given her for her birthday, wrapped around her wrist. It had been over a year since he had given that to her, and he thought she had simply forgotten about it, but just that sight made all his doubts just... flow away. She  _did_ still have it, and she was  _wearing_ it! Adrien himself carried the charm Marinette gave him practically everywhere, and the only time he could recall not having it on him is occasionally during an Akuma battle and during his fencing class. But he had never worn it.

Maybe he should change that, he thought to himself as he stared at Ladybug.

He imagined it would make Marinette happy seeing him wear it, that it wasn't just her that had hung onto the little trinket. 

* * *

If he had known that the next time he would see Marinette that day was right after he had come back to town from changing, he would have freaked out sooner. The end of the school day was some hours ago and he had been planning on stopping by the bakery to say hi in a strangely desperate attempt to see her, seeing as he had some free time, but seeing her at a park far from her house was the last thing he had expected. She was still wearing that sundress, still wearing the charm around her wrist, and he felt his stomach do acrobatics that would probably impress PT Barnum if he were alive to see it. He walked around the corner and started approaching, but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard her giggling. He slipped behind a tree. Admittedly, he had only seen her in a moment of tunnel vision, and the foliage  _had_ gotten a little thick. Was someone with her?

No. He glanced around and saw that she was alone. Nor was she on her phone. Why was she giggling? He snuck closer until he was just a couple trees away from her, and peeked around. He could see her very clearly now. Marinette was sitting up, messing with the charm bracelet, and she sighed to herself. She sounded almost... wistful.

"Do you really think he was shocked?" She asked, and then an unknown voice giggled. "Oh yes, Marinette! I saw it with my own two eyes! His face was really red, even!" The voice giggled again. Marinette let out another wistful sigh. "That... makes me really happy." She whispered. Adrien watched as she took in a deep breath, and when she released it, a flurry of pink exploded from her and landed in the grass. The grass grew a couple inches, and then daisies and daffodils began to sprout up, going into full bloom near immediately. She giggled and began to pick some of the daisies, and began to idly weave them into a chain. "Tikki... You don't... I mean, I kept the one he gave me... you don't suppose he kept the one I gave him?" She asked, her crystalline blue eyes looking distant and hopeful. The voice that was presumably 'Tikki' responded, "yes, Marinette. I think he did. I mean, he had it when we got into the whole mix-up at the theater, remember?"

Marinette began to laugh, pausing her progress on the daisy chain. "Oh, I guess you're right, Tikki! But... it would be nice to get confirmation." 

Adrien had a million questions whirling around in his head, about half of them having to do with this 'Tikki' that he apparently hadn't seen (and why did that name sound so familiar?), a quarter of them having to do with what in the hell that pink stuff had been, and the remaining ones about if she had meant to get his attention with that outfit. It that was the intent, then she had _definitely_ succeeded. 

Despite all that, all his confusion, he found himself walking towards her with little thought on  _how_ he was supposed to approach her. But he would figure it out, wouldn't he? Yeah, he'd be  _fine._

Not. 

* * *

The only reason Marinette noticed him was because of the way Tikki tensed and floated off to hide. If not for that, she would have never seen Adrien walking up, and, despite looking as casual as ever, was walking as quiet of a cat. It was then she realized that he looked very different. He had a pure black shirt on and in place of his typical white button-up, he had a vibrant red one on, one that rivaled her super suit in saturation. Blue jeans and black converse. She noticed a [pendant](https://www.jadeshop.com/assets/images/GREEN_JADE_PENDANT_GJP29.jpg) around his neck that she recognized from a fall photo shoot he had a few weeks ago. It was hanging on a red string that she knew was traditional in China. One that she was familiar with since she had crafted with it herself. That's when her eyes naturally fell to a flash of color around his wrist. To her complete awe and surprise, there was the very thing she had crafted with the string, the jade matching that pendant  _exactly_. 

Her lucky charm.

He had kept it.

_Oh my God, he **kept** it._

Her brain went into overdrive, and her stomach made a funny little flip that was by no means little in any right, but it was the only word her brain could give it. Her hands gripped the dress she was wearing and if Adrien hadn't frozen where he stood, then she may not have noticed what she had done. The pink sparks of magic practically threw themselves from her body and went all over the park, turning the area around them into a field of flowers - lilies, irises, daisies, daffodils. It was an explosion of color and she realized that this scene was just a little too romantic now, but she had no way of stopping it even if she wanted to. Her heart had completely transformed. It all changed. He had given her such a small sliver of hope and what had she done with it? Let it make her insides explode.

It was like handing a colorblind person glasses to help them see color. Wistful blacks and whites that had filled her vision for so long, with just flashes of red to comfort her and tell her that  _yes, there is color in the world, and maybe you'll see it one day_. She finally got that opportunity. Purples and yellows and  _greens_. No, nothing could top her over exaggeration, she decided.

He probably didn't know how much it meant to her to see him wearing something she had given him, or even that he had  _kept_ it in the first place. It was such a special but very simple gesture, and so unlike the scarf. Because, unlike the scarf, he knew that charm was from her, and he  _still_ wore it. 

* * *

Adrien stopped, his eyes wide as he watched the flowers spawn all around him, only leaving a spot of pure grass right next to her, big enough for him to sit comfortably, and a patch around his feet with a trail to that very spot. He felt a blush rise to his cheeks. This was  _terribly_ intimate, but his hopeless romantic nature screamed in pure joy. He walked the path to sit next to her, the flowers filling up the spots as he walked over. He sat down next to her, his green eyes staring into her familiar electric blue ones. He knew the energy that sat behind those eyes, but he couldn't place where he knew it from. It didn't matter, really. He was here with Marinette and that's all that mattered to him. 

It didn't take long for him to make Marinette relax and soon they were talking as if they were old friends. It reminded him of his talks with Ladybug, actually. Easy. Fluent. The only difference? He didn't have to make his stories vague for identities purposes. With Marinette, he could crank out every detail and emotion into his story just for the sake of storytelling, make her laugh, complain about his awful home life. He could be every bit as silly as he truly was while talking to her, and she didn't even judge him, she just giggled or gently teased him.

Adrien decided that he liked this a lot better, having Marinette be comfortable around him, but something clicked when she started grumbling about how stupid his dad was for abandoning him constantly, the way he always did, and not giving him the time of day. He wasn't sure what came over him. It felt like some primal want to... get away. Not from her, certainly not. If anything he wanted to scoot over and lean against her and just bask in the sun. No, get away as in  _get away_ from his home. He wasn't sure what it was. He realized that his father wasn't normal a long time ago, but something about someone like Marinette grumbling about Gabriel made his perspective shift quite a bit. 

* * *

Adrien was in front of the school before the bell rang when he saw it happen.

First amazing feat of the day; Marinette was here  _early_ for class. Not only that, she was early enough to be carrying a to-go cup from a nearby cafe with a heavenly scent coming from it. Probably tea, which took time to brew.

Second amazing feat of the day; she had everyone's attention, for two different reasons, one being the third feat. The first reason was her appearance - that she was dressed in a white button-up with the top two buttons undone, showing some skin, and a billowing blue skirt and blue flats. Homemade, most likely, but looking like they were made from a professional clothing designer.

And she had cut her hair. Her hair was in a pixie cut, even though he had seen her just yesterday and she hadn't looked like that. It had a sky blue - _ciel_ - streak going across her bangs, making her eyes look brighter than normal.

The third feat of that day and the second reason she had everyone's attention; trailing behind her as she walked, the grass on the sides of the sidewalk were steadily sprouting up flowers that quickly went into full bloom. Tulips of all colors, growing like weeds, soon filling the schoolyard, only extended as far as she had walked.

Marinette had a charmingly confident look on her face, a look that made Adrien's heart stop. She looked... so much  _older_ with her hair cut the way it was, in a good way. She was beautiful, and that was entirely unfair. 

* * *

Marinette hadn't meant to go walking down the street, strutting as she was, but she was just too happy. Yesterday, after talking with Adrien, had left her on a cloud nine that made her decide on choices she had been debating on for a week or more, sometimes months. That included her hair, and while she had only been exerting her powers for three days now, she had been feeling the stress for over a month and decided,  _eh. What's the **worst** that could happen?_

People gawking at her, for one, but she had expected that. She was... different looking, certainly, and she had flowers that were growing around her with every step she took. She expected this gawking activity that all her classmates were participating in. But out of everyone who was blatantly staring at her, Adrien's eyes felt the best. She imagined that having his eyes on her wouldn't ever  _not_ feel good.

Marinette quietly walked up to Adrien, giggling at the way his jaw was just slightly dropped open, his green eyes wide. She threw her empty tea into the garbage. "Careful, Adrien. You go around looking like that and people will start mistaking you for Chat Noir." She giggled and then walked into the school with her head held high, something couldn't ever remember being able to do. Not even Chloé could put a damper on her mood today, and that was an irrefutable truth that she was more than willing to take advantage of. 

* * *

As it turns out, there was one thing that  _could_ put a damper on her mood, and that was an Akuma. Not that she was complaining, really, it just wasn't how she wanted to spend her day. Marinette rushed off to the bathroom as soon as the building was hit by an attack belonging to the Akuma, transforming and hopping out. 

The only thing she hadn't counted on? Chat's reaction to her new look. 

As soon as the attack hit, she had all but forgotten that she had cut her hair and that there was no such thing as a kwami glamour that could cover up such a significant change without notice. And Chat's reaction told her that yes, it hadn't covered it up. 

As soon as she started talking, she felt him stop walking toward her and she felt the air get tense. She groaned internally. Of course, she didn't assume that it was because of her that he had stopped. She assumed that he was having a bad day and didn't know how to start off, and she couldn't handle one of his bad hair days right now. "Chat-" she turned, only to find him gawking at her. It had caught her off guard, because, despite her teasing to Adrien this morning, she hadn't ever actually seen Chat make that face at her. "Chaton? What's wrong?" She asked, her concern flooding over her earlier frustration.

Chat Noir choked a little before shaking his head quickly. "N-Nothing, milady. Uh. We. Better. You know. Akuma. Thing. Stuff." He was glancing away and glancing back at her rapidly before vaulting off to go chase the Akuma.

Had she really just rendered  _Chat Noir_ speechless?

...

..

.

Maybe she could roll with this after all.


End file.
